Goki/Gallery
This page is a subpage of Goki's article. It showcases various images of him from the Kishin Douji Zenki anime, manga and the games. Vajura Demon Lords? * Some translations of the manga falsely refer to Zenki and Goki as the "Vajura Demon Lords" eventhough this term isn't present in the original work and is very likely just another mistranslation. Anime= Akira (Goki's human form) Episode 27 Kyoji protects Akira and dies Akira's nightmare anime.png|Akira as he appears in the beginning of the episode. Akira's nightmare anime 2.png|He is introduced as a shadowy silhouette that cries to itself, while Goki's voice echoes in his head and calls his name: "Akira..." Akira anime.png|Akira as he appears when Kyoji and Kazue try to escape from a bunch of Karuma Beasts with him. Akira Kyoji anime 3.png|Karuma isn't pleased with this and sends some large worms that attack Akira and Kyoji by turning into large spikes and shooting straight at them! Akira Kyoji anime 4.png|Kyoji shoves Akira out of the way in an attempt to save him, but while Akira ends up unharmed, the spikes impale Kyoji and kill him! Akira uses the Ultimate Protection Light Kazue Akira Ultimate Protection Light anime.PNG|When Karuma attacks the Enno Shrine and takes down Chiaki and the others, Zenki calls out for Chiaki, but when Chiaki doesn't answer, Kazue tries to protect Akira. This causes Akira to start glowing. He uses the Ultimate Protection Light, which empowers Zenki's Diamond Axe and blinds Karuma. This allows Zenki to defeat Karuma once and for all. Kazue Akira tired anime.PNG|But as the Ultimate Protection Light is his equivalent to Zenki's Rudra, Akira ends up being exhausted and faints in Kazue's arms. Episode 39 Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime.png|Chiaki and Akira sitting on the staircase outside the Enno Shrine Enno Shrine Chiaki Akira anime 2.png|It's Goki's 1300th birthday and Akira openly tells Chiaki how he feels about the situation while Chiaki listens to him. Other Akira_Jukai_anime.png|Akira with Jukai (Episode 30) Anime akira.png|A thoughtful Akira in Episode 31 Akira Chibi Zenki anime.png|Akira and Chibi Zenki as they appear at the end of Episode 51. Goki (level 1 form) Episode 29 Goki Heavenly Shield anime.PNG|Shortly after his awakening, Goki uses the Heavenly Protection Shield to protect his friends from the Inugami Roh's powerful pentagram seal surfboard fling attack! Goki anime 2.png|Goki as he appears after transforming for the first time Akira's uncle dies anime.png|Akira/Goki and the others stay at the side of Akira's uncle as the latter dies from his injuries after they had been attacked by the Inugami. Episode 31 Anime goki.png|Goki after his transformation Anime goki 2.png|Goki being angry after he got attacked by a Karuma Beast Episode 33 Lulupapa Chiaki anime.png|When Chiaki and her cousin are trapped in a barrier by the Inugami, Lulupapa notices this and comes to Chiaki's aid. Lulupapa anime 5.png|Chiaki sends out Lulupapa with a message and the little guardian spirite keeps pressing herself against the Inugami's barrier until... Lulupapa anime 6.png|...she finally manages to get through! Lulupapa gets the others and... Goki Path of Protected Light anime.png|...Goki uses his "Path of Protected Light" to break down the Inugami's barrier. Chiaki Goki anime.png|Goki and the others catch up to Chiaki, but her cousin has already transformed into a Karuma Beast! Goki protect Chiaki anime.png|When the beast frees itself from its shell, debris flies at Chiaki. Goki reacts quickly and protects her. Other Goki anime.png|When nothing Zenki, Goki, Chiaki and their friends throw at the giant form of Kokutei, who has now become a world ending beast that looks like a spaceship, works, even Goki admits that the situation is hopeless. (Episode 51) Akira meets the ancient demon god Goki Episode 27 Ancient Goki anime.png|Akira first meets Goki in a dream. This happens shortly after Kyoji's death, when Akira sleeps and is being protected by Kazue. Goki whispers: "Akira..." Goki repeats calling Akira every once in awhile. Akira meets Goki anime.PNG|Akira asks Goki if he was the one that called him and the silhouette turns into a man with horns. At this point Akira doesn't know that it's Goki who has been calling him. Akira whispers: "Are you the one who has been calling me?" Ancient Goki anime 2.PNG|Goki says noting, he just stands there, looking into Akira's eyes. When Akira goes towards him, he is woken up by Kazue, who asks Akira what happened. The ancient Goki reappears like this in Episode 29, when Akira learns that he's the reincarnated Goki and accepts his destiny. Cue Akira transforming for the first time. Interestingly (if one looks closely) both Akira and the ancient demon god Goki have the same adorable, little, fluffy tuft of hair on top of their heads. Episode 29 Goki's grave anime.png|The ancient demon god Goki's grave on Mount Oomine |-|Manga= Akira (Goki's human form) Volume 4 Akira manga.png|Akira meets Chiaki for the first time Akira manga 2.png|Akira joins Chiaki, so they can revive Zenki together Goki (level 1 form) Volume 4 Goki manga.png|Akira transforms into Goki for the first time Goki manga 2.png|Goki helps Chiaki to put on her new Guardian Bracelet Volume 7 Zenki manga cover 7.png|Goki (first form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 7. Chibi Zenki can also be seen in the foreground. Goki think manga.png|Goki thinking about something Other Goki Chiaki UG Zenki manga.png|Goki, Chiaki and Ultimate Demon God Zenki as they appear in the manga (Volume 5) Goki's elements manga.png|Goki tells the others that he divided his power into five elements in the past. Now the only element that remains to him is the Aether element and he can only use defensive and healing abilities like, for example, the Heavenly Protection Shield and healing the wounds of his friends and himself. (Volume 6) Demon God Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (first form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Goki (level 2 form) Volume 7 Goki 2 manga 2.png|The introduction of Goki's second form! He faces Chimaru all on his own and takes him down after the latter killed Shinsenbou, but soon enough Goki manages to revive Shinsenbou, making this only a loss to Chimaru. Goki 2 manga.png|A furious Goki takes on the Inugami Roh! Shortly after this, Zenki joins him and they defeat Roh together once and for all! Other Zenki manga cover 9.png|Goki (second form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 9. Vajura Demon Lord Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (second form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Goki (level 3 form) Zenki manga cover 11.png|Goki (third form) as he appears in the coverart of Volume 11. Chibi Zenki can be seen in the background. Goki Saki Chiaki Jupiter Zenki manga.png|Goki, grandmother Saki, Chiaki and Fighting Demon God Zenki are ready to take on new challenges! (Volume 12) Jupiter Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (third form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. Goki (level 4 form) Revived Ancient Demon God Goki official rerelease art.png|Goki (fourth form) as he appears in the official rerelease art from the Kishin Douji Zenki Manga's rereleased volumes. This form is exclusive to the rerelease's dev section and never appears anywhere else. It has to be assumed that this form marks Goki's revival as an ancient demon god, as from now on he counts as an adult. The ancient demon god Goki (final form) Ancient Goki manga.png|Goki's ancient self from Ozunu's days as he appears in Volume 10. It shows him as a silhouette. Vasara Ozunu Goki 12 050.png|The second appearance of Goki's ancient self. Again he can only be seen as a silhouette, but this time he ca be seen with Ozunu and the silhouette of Vasara. This flashback happens in Volume 12. |-|Ingame (Tenchi Meidou)= Board Game Mode Goki mugshot Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki's mugshot Goki board mode sprite Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki walking in Board Game Mode Goki board mode sprite 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|It looks more like he is... Goki board mode sprite 3 Tenchi Meidou.png|...dancing then actually walking. Goki board mode sprite victory Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki won the round Goki board mode sprite victory 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|He clenches his fist and cheers Goki board mode sprite defeat 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|When Goki looses, he makes a funny face and... Goki board mode sprite defeat Tenchi Meidou.png|...falls onto the ground. Battle Mode When playing as Goki Goki tenchi meidou.png|Goki as he appears in Battle Mode Goki punch Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki takes a swing... Goki punch 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...and punches his opponent! Goki kick Tenchi Meidou.png|Another attack has Goki turn around... Goki kick 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|...and kick his opponent with his foot. Goki Immovable Dragon Staff Tenchi Meidou.png|Like in the anime and the manga, Goki can also use the Immovable Dragon Staff to attack his foes! Goki Immovable Dragon Staff 2 Tenchi Meidou.png|Ingame he is able to use all of his elements. Goki's most powerful move allows him to attack his foe with a gigantic ice dragon! Goki block tenchi meidou.png|Goki can block attacks with his Heavenly Shield, when he uses the shield card. This can reduce the damage taken to around 25% of the original value if he has used four shield cards. Goki hurt tenchi meidou.png|Goki when he gets hit by an opponent's attack Goki VS Anju Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki fighting Anju Goki as an opponent Goki enemy battle mode Tenchi Meidou.png|Goki's enemy sprite Goki enemy punch tenchi meidou.png|Goki as he appears when punching the player as an enemy More sprites of Goki as an opponent will be added soon... |-|Ingame (Kishin Douji Zenki)= This section features images of '''Goki' from the game Kishin Douji Zenki for the Sega Game Gear.'' Goki's Introduction Goki cutscene closeup KDZ GG 2.PNG|Goki as he appears when he is first introduced in the cutscene after Zenki's death. Goki cutscene closeup KDZ GG 3.PNG|Chiaki is shocked, but Goki quickly explains that here's there to help her to revive Zenki. While performing the "Strategy of Resurrection" Goki cutscene closeup KDZ GG 5.PNG|Once Chiaki has brought Goki all five cosmic elements, he will smile at her and... Goki cutscene closeup KDZ GG 6.PNG|...use the "Strategy of Resurrection" to reform Zenki's body. Goki cosmic elements cutscene KDZ GG.gif|Goki strikes an awesome pose while the five cosmic elements circle around him. Goki cutscene sprite KDZ GG.PNG|A closeup of Goki's cutscene sprite More content will be added soon... Trivia * Goki's second, third and fourth forms are manga exclusive. In the anime he only appears as the human Akira, the Demon God Goki and his mysterious, ancient self, albeit the latter only makes an appearance in Akira's nightmares, where he calls Akira by his name. * For some strange reason Goki in Tenchi Meidou's board game mode has violet hair instead of his usual blue hair. It is unknown why the developers decided to do this. ** Something similar happened to Guren, who ended up with red hair in this game instead of his usual violet or purple hair. * All credit for Goki's official rerelease art goes to AzureKnight2008 from DeviantArt, who kindly provided it to the founder of this wiki for the exclusive use in the Kishin Douji Zenki fan circles, Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia and research on the Kishin Douji Zenki series. Category:Gallery Subpages Category:Goki's Subpages